villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dage the Evil
Dage the Evil is the Dark Lord of the Undead Legion and a villain in AdventureQuest Worlds. Dage the Evil is currently hiding out in Shadowfall, willing to give players who find him an upgrade of their Undead Warrior armors they bought for AC's after they pass a series of trials set up for them by himself. He has a long-standing rivalry with his former master, the Abyss General, Nulgath. History ''AdventureQuest Wolds'' Dage was once a king, and a power-mad necromancer who signed Nulgath's contract and rode the fast lane to even more strength. Eventually the time came for Dage the Evil (like all others before him) to pay for the contract that Nulgath gave him. Dage used his knowledge to bind part of his soul to an armor of his construct. The remnant lives on in that armor and still remembers it's past life. Dage the Evil came under the services of the Shadowscythe and was loyal to Sepulchure. When Sepulchure was killed by Drakath, Dage the Evil was loyal to Gravelyn. After reality is restored from the alternate timeline caused by Drakath, Nulgath and Dage the Evil catch up to the group as Gravelyn tells them, Sally, and Noxus that the Shadowscythe Army will hunt down Drakath and make him pay for what he did to Sepulchure. Dage the Evil later goes to war against Nulgath. Dage is served by his general Rogath, his mad scientist Laken, the Blade Master, and Undead Legend. Dage's army consists of Skeletal Warriors, Skull Warriors, Undead Infantries, Undead Bruisers, and Legion Fenrirs. Dage the Evil managed to secure the Oblivion Gate and traps Nulgath in the peaceful part of the Underworld. Nulgath claims that Dage the Evil unknowingly left him a gift as he begins his next plot. When the Frozen Flame that contains the soul of a powerful queen who was cast aside by Dage the Evil is thrown into the Fotia Volcano, it releases the soul as it plans to have revenge on Dage the Evil. Traveling through the Fields of Asphodel, it becomes Scoern starts causing all the female souls to chant "Dage Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorn." The players had to fight the Judges of the Underworld (consisting of Rhadamanthys, Minos, and Aeacus) in order to get admittance to Dage the Evil's fortress. Once that was done, the players learn that Scorn is in Dage the Evil's fortress turning many of Dage the Evil's minions on the player. Upon Scorn escaping following the players defeating Grrberus, the players meet with Dage the Evil as they plan to capture Scorn. Dage the Evil learns from his servant Envy that the players have arrived at the Order of the Seraphic Paladins. During this time, the Undead Legion had infiltrated the Order of Seraphic Paladins due to Adventus' dealings with Dage the Evil. When the players defeat Adventus, he escapes out the window only to be confronted by Laken who disposes of Adventus and infiltrates the Order of the Seraphic Paladins on Dage the Evil's behalf while claiming to have defected. Dage the Evil is shown to have ownership of the Forgotten Tomb as the players are sent to steal the Dark Shard that contains Dage the Evil's soul fragment which are watched over by his minions Brutus and Vincenzo. Envy later stole the Dark Shard and captured Darkon. When the players are also captured after fighting her, Envy plans to overthrow Dage the Evil and take over the Undead Legion. When Ava knocks out Envy and frees the players and Darkon, Envy assumes the form of the Queen of Envy where she is defeated. Upon the players and Ada claiming the Dark Shroud following Darkon getting badley wounded, J6 shoots the chains that ties the Queen of Fury to Dage the Evil and orders the players and Ava to flee as he has Darkon initiate Protocol 6 which destroys the Queen of Envy's lair. ''Mirror Realm'' Dage the Evil is "Dage the Good" who has become the undisputed champion of all things good and noble ever since the archangel Nulgath was sucked into an alternate dimension while trying to seal a rift. ''AdventureQuest Worlds: Zombies'' In the alternate timeline caused by Drakath, Dage the Evil, Noxus, and Nulgath join Zombie King Alteon into bowing before Sepulchure after he managed to slay Death and cause everyone who recently died to return as Zombies that obey his every command. Gallery Bow Down Sepulchue.jpg|Dage, Nulgath and Noxus bowing down to Sepulchure in AQWorlds: Zombies. Dage the Evil.png|Dage the Evil's in-game appearance. Dage Cake.png|Dage Cake Past Dage.png|Dage the Evil in his past appearance. Trivia *NPC version of the moderator and game designer. *The armor Dage used to wear was a beefed-up version of Undead Champion (Armor). He now wears the Paragon Plate and it was released after a few hours when his legion raised the war meter of "Dage vs Nulgath" to 100%. *Dage made his armor after signing the contract of nulgath causing him to lose half his soul while sealing the other half in his Paragon Plate. *The Undead Legion is an homage to "The Burning Legion" and the "Undead Scourge" from World of Warcraft. *All of Dage's champion quests have weapons that only drop at one percent with the exception of the Corrupted Dragon Slayer which drops at 5%. *The requirements for the Soul quests were raised to 50 after some players complained they were too easy, with the exception of Mercutio's Soul. *Dage is also known as a lich. *He was once an apprentice of Nulgath. *His personal weapon is Caladbolg. *He bears a great deal of resemblance to Dark Samus. Category:Liches Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Undead Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:On & Off Category:Dark Knights